


Just testing

by DrUSB



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrUSB/pseuds/DrUSB
Summary: just testing the user interface, nothing to see here
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. so i can only give a chapter title once i make a 2nd chapter???

Just testing the **bold**

and now the _italics_

maybe some alignment

* * *

why am I singled out?

* * *

the middle

can I swear? ~~No~~ Yes

how do i change font size in the rich text editor?

> so that's what this does
> 
> item 1
> 
> item 2
> 
> item 3
> 
> item 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just testing on chapter 1


	2. insert chapter 2 title here

looky looky new chapter

nothing but wasteland here

**Author's Note:**

> just testing


End file.
